The day the plague struck Ireland
by Lita515
Summary: Just a fic I decided to write with my OC for Ireland. She is not a common OC she is entirely my own. If you don't like her just don't be too harsh. Anyway this doesn't really have historical value it's just set in the time when the plague hit. Pairing Ireland x England. I hope you enjoy. No language and no blood. Not complete don't know if I'll finish it. Depends on you guys.


Allistor snarled at the roaring crowd. Arthur watched the pain shining in his eyes. Ireland had revolted and most of the country had claimed independence. He now only controlled the northern most tip of the island. Today they were choosing the person that would become the country of Ireland. That wasn't what hurt Arthur the most. He was Great Britain he didn't need to worry it had happened before. No what hurt him most was that he did not know if Alara was alive or not. Alara was a striking young irish girl with blazing red hair and fiery green eyes. She had been forced to fight for the irish, to fight against him. He hadn't seen her since those few moments on the battlefield. Allistor looked at him. "Are you ready?" He growled. He was not happy about having been forced to fight as well. Not happy at all. Arthur scanned the crowd one last time before sighing and nodding yes. "Your little irish lassy is fine. For now." Allistor snarled. "What? What do you mean for now?" Arthur asked but Allistor was already on the podium. "SILENCE!" He screamed. The crowd died down and he spoke. "Today you have won your independence. You are now your own country." He spoke clearly. He paused to let the cheers die down. "As is customary you have chosen a representative to become the heart and soul of this land. You have chosen a person to become Ireland itself!" He bellowed. Once again he had to pause. "Your chosen person. The one you are trusting with the very existence of this nation is…" He paused for effect and signaled the guards to bring up the person. When Arthur saw the representative he was struck by pure fear and heartache. "ALARA O'SHARRON!" Allistor shouted and the screams and cheers filled the air. The people were overjoyed. All except for Alara. She looked dreadful. Covered in blood from the previous battles she was hurt, bleeding, and crying. She looked at Arthur the tears falling like rain. "Arthur…" She barely managed a squeak. "No!" Arthur cried he tried to reach her but the guards held him back. "Witness now the making of a country!" Allistor called as he pulled the harp shaped branding iron from the fire. Alara was taken to her knees as he stepped up. They slowly slid the shirt off her shoulder just enough to reach her heart. "NO!" Arthur yelled again breaking free of the guards and dashing for the podium but he was too late. Allistor pressed the brand down directly over her heart. Alara screamed in agony. As he pulled the brand away she fell limp into Arthurs arms. "No… Alara…" Arthur began to cry burying his face into her hair stroking her head. "I love you…"

Arthur jerked awake from his horrible nightmare. That had been years ago. Why it still haunted him he still could not guess. He had regained his love with Alara because it had been strong enough that her becoming a country had not wiped it from her memory. Still it haunted him. Was it because he failed her that one day? That he failed to protect the one he loved most. He sighed and looked at his clock. "Bloody hell its only four o'clock." He groaned sleepily. He ran a hand through his messed up hair. He was tired but afraid to go back to sleep. He looked out the window staring at the stars. He could see Ireland from where he lived. The rolling green hills made a lovely vista from his balcony. He stood and stepped out. The early morning air was cold but he was used to it. He looked towards the emerald isle. Part of him hoped he would see Alara riding towards the ferry dock on her way to see him. Surprisingly he did see her riding, but she wasn't heading for the ferry dock. She was at an all out gallop down the coast but something didn't look right. The rider was riding sloppily. Alara never rode like that. "Somethings wrong." He whispered and he ran inside and got dressed as quickly as possible before racing out to the stables saddling up his own horse and racing towards the dock.

Alara raced along the coast. She was exhausted she hadn't slept in two weeks. The black death had struck and she had been riding all over the isle trying to help people and keep it from spreading. She could barely keep her eyes open as she raced towards Cork. She was soon there and was met with a horrifying sight. Bodies were piled in the street. Children were crying everywhere. The plague had ravaged the town. Those who were still healthy were leaving. "My lady Ireland. Please can you help us with getting the survivors out of this place?" Asked a young girl only about thirteen. "Y-yes." Alara panted.

Arthur raced off the ferry and down the coast in the direction he had seen Alara riding. He had to find her and figure out what was wrong. He saw a ragged looking line of people struggling up the coast. He rode up to the first person in line. "Whats happened here?" He asked. It was an elderly man in his late sixties. "You bloody english. You live just across the channel and are still ignorant to what goes on over here. I have no business with you." The old man spat. Arthur rode farther down the line but got the same answer from most everyone. "Arthur? Is that you!?" it was Alara she was farther down the path riding beside the line.. He barely heard her call to him. She sounded so exhausted. "Alara. My love whats wrong?" He asked as he rode up to her. She looked like hell. She was breathing heavily. He moved in close and put his arm around her. She practically fell into his arms weeping. He stroked her hair gently pulling her head onto his chest. "Whats wrong Alara?" he asked her a deep concern in his voice. She whispered one word her voice cracking as the tears streamed down her face. "Plague."

Alara had tried not to cry but when Arthur arrived the concern in his eyes melted her will power. She was too exhausted to really help. She wept for her people. her country, and for the uselessness she felt inside. There in his arms she wept. Normally she could have held her composure but constant running all over helping the sick had weakened her. But she did not cry long for there were not many tears to cry. Arthur held her the way he used to. Before she was a country and she was lost in his arms for that brief moment before she leaned back into her own saddle and looked him in the eye. He touched her cheek lightly wiping away the remaining tears his eyes sparkling. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" He whispered. "I-" Alara was cut off as a young child ran up to them tears streaming down his face. Alara knew him he had no family and she often spent days with him. She was like the big sister he never had. "No she's not alright Mr. England sir! She's exhausted she hasn't slept in days and and and…" He rambled on until Alara got off her horse and knelt down to comfort him. Wrapping him in her arms. "Little hamish go back to your caretaker. You need to get out of here." She told him. He hugged her tightly. "Caretaker's dead. She got real sick like the others and then she just died." Hamish cried. Alara sighed and picked him up placing him in her saddle. She climbed on behind him and took up the reigns. "Then I'm taking you to the nurse. You look like hell Hamish." She told him and clicked twice to her horse and she turned to search the line for the town nurse.

"Alara have you looked in a bloody mirror lately? You look almost as bad as these people." Arthur said. She sighed before looking at him. "I know. But I have to stay strong for my country. I can't fail 'em now." She told him. The usual fire in her eyes had been extinguished by exhaustion. Even the sheen on her blazing red hair was gone. The dark circles under her eyes made it look like she'd been punched. She looked like she was just falling apart and it killed Arthur to see her in such a state. "If you keep going like this you are going to run yourself ragged." he told her. "I think I've already done that." Alara said. She found the nurse and as she handed Hamish off the young boy cried out again "Please Mister England. You got to help her. She's gonna get real sick like the others!" The nurse hushed the small child and as the line reached the next village Alara said her goodbyes and rode out into the countryside headed for Dublin. England rode right beside her. She looked like she could keel over any minute. They were halfway there when she did. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slid out of the saddle and into the dirt. "Alara!" Arthur jumped off his horse and knelt at her side. She was unconscious and her breathing wasn't normal. "Alara… what have you done to yourself." he sighed. Arthur picked her up and placed her in his saddle before climbing on behind her and riding faster than ever towards Dublin.

Arthur watched as the doctor examined Alara. She hadn't even twitched since she had passed out earlier. The doctor finished and turned to the brit. "It's not plague. But she's still dying. She's dying with the people of her country." he said. Britain sighed. There was no known cure for the plague and unless it was stopped Alara would die. "We can't stop it but we may be able to slow the deterioration of her health." the doctor explained. "How?" Arthur asked. "She needs to leave the country. She cannot be taken far but if we get her out it might slow the effects. "I can take her to my home. I will take care of her until this passes." Arthur stated. "Thank you, England." It was Ireland's Prime Minister. He had just entered the room. "Mr. Prime Minister. It is an honor to see you again." Arthur said as he bowed to the man. He nodded and looked at Alara a sadness in his eyes. "Our Lady Ireland has watched over us for many years now. She has never failed to inspire us. A wild and free spirit. I am entrusting you with her care now. Keep Ireland's spirit alive." the minister looked back at Britain. "I will sir. I will do everything I can. Alara will not die."

Later that day some of the Prime Minister's private guards placed Alara on a stretcher and they carried her out. Arthur walked beside her. He was surprised at the sight that greeted him as they stepped out the doors of Ireland's capital. People lined the street. Men, Women, and Children all stood side by side. Some wept silently as they watched their beloved Lady Ireland be carried through the streets. Children clung to their parents. At one point a small girl ran up to Arthur. She was another of Alara's orphan friends. "Mister." she asked tugging on his sleeve "What's going to happen to Lady Ireland?" she asked. Arthur knelt down and spoke to her softly "She is coming back to my house with me and I will take care of her until she's better." he explained. The girl's eyes widened "She can't leave! Not now!" she began to cry "She's my only friend." It pained Arthur to see the child in such a state. Just then her caretaker came over and after a brief discussion it was decided that the young girl, named Marissa, would accompany them to England. On their way to the ferry dock they passed through the village where Hamish now was. After another emotional conversation and a brief discussion the young boy also joined them on their way back to Britain.

Arthur sat beside Alara's bed. He dabbed some sweat off her forehead with a dry rag before placing another cold wet one on it. It had been three weeks and her condition was getting worse. She now had a severe fever and was paler than a ghost. Just then Marissa and Hamish came padding in. "Mr. England! Mr. England! Look what we found!" they sang out. He smiled and knelt down "What have you two found now?" he asked. Marissa held out her hands which were cupped around something. Slowly she opened them to reveal the bloom of a rare black irish rose. "My caretaker used to tell me that a black Irish rose brought luck and healing to the sick." Hamish said. "Do they now?" Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "Yeah. We want to give it to Lady Ireland to help her heal." Marissa said softly. Arthur smiled and gently took the bloom as it was handed to him "I will make sure she gets your gift. Now run along and play." he told them. The kids nodded and padded out of the room giggling. Arthur stood and looked back at Alara. She looked so peaceful as she lay there. Gently he placed the bloom on her bedside table. "I hope the children are right. I can not lose you now Alara." He ignored his leader's orders and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "Ireland needs you. I need you." he whispered.


End file.
